Miedo
by Hunger95
Summary: Todos tenemos miedo de algo. Pero tú, tienes miedo, sobre todo de él. Advertencia: Contenido Slash. Si no te gusta, te aconsejo que no lo leas ;)


Miedo

Esa palabra era la que marcaba en ti un comienzo y un final bastante llamativo. ¿Qué era el miedo? Habías escuchado muchas definiciones de esta extraña palabra. Era como un suspiro para ti, un algo casi cotidiano. ¿Qué era el miedo? Te lo preguntabas tantas veces que ya perdía esa pregunta su sentido inicial

La primera vez que tuviste miedo, tenías cinco años. Eras un mocoso. Pero eras consciente de ello. No sabía qué nombre dar a esa sensación, pero existía. En tu interior. Incrementando a cada segundo

Un niño podía tener miedo por muchas cosas. Quizás a la oscuridad. Otros a los malos de los cuentos. A que su familia desapareciese. Tener miedo a que esta aumentase con otro niño. Perder el cariño de los padres.

Muchas situaciones podían hacer que un niño tuviese miedo.

Tú eras diferente. Distinto a los demás. Nunca tuviste miedo a la oscuridad. Es más, te amoldabas a ella con la misma facilidad que al día. Suspicaz, hábil y ágil a más no poder. Como si de un felino tratases.

Y todo eso se estropeó. Con tan solo cinco años, el miedo se apoderó de ti en el mismo momento en el que ese hombre te atacó. Estropeó ese momento con tu padre. ¡Ese momento familiar! Estropeó tantas cosas…

La segunda vez que tuviste miedo fue a la edad de los siete años. Antes, era algo que considerabas temporal, que no sería eterno. Considerabas que aquello que se prolongaba cesaría con el paso de los años. Te equivocaste, y con esa edad, comprendiste que aquello era tu maldición. Tu maldición

Y tenías miedo a la luna, compañera que no te quiso causar daño, y que lo hacía por obligación más que por otra cosa. Y temblabas, acongojado, escuchando el cierre de la puerta de tu habitación, rezando que no sucediese nada. Rezando que tus padres no sufriesen más. Pidiendo a quien estuviese allí arriba que te curase. Nadie pareció oírte

La tercera vez sin duda alguna fue cuando entró en la escuela de Hogwarts, magia y hechicería. No sabías si tenías miedo a hacer daño a alguien o a que nadie te aceptase si descubrían tu secreto. Te sentaste como uno más. Y sabías que no era así. En ese mismo momento fue cuando te percataste de su presencia

Y lo comprendiste. Un miedo se apoderó de ti, pero no sabías de qué exactamente. Con el tiempo, llegarías a comprenderlo. Ahora solo tenías once años, y solamente querías estar bien. Un chico se situó a tu lado, quitándose las gafas con un movimiento rápido. Una sonrisa arrogante se asomó en su rostro, para volverse sincera al encontrarse con tu mirada. Se llamaba James. Comprendiste que sería tu amigo, tarde o temprano

Volviste a tener miedo con trece años. Tus amigos habían descubierto tu secreto. Estabas tumbado en la cama de tu cuarto. Oíste como la puerta se abría, dejando así pasar a un chico de cabello oscuro. Su mirada no mostraba sentimiento alguno. No sabías si temblar por ello o alegrarte. Pero le miraste. A esos ojos suyos. Y algo creció en tu interior. Algo que te hizo fruncir el ceño y desesperarte

Y se sentó a tu lado. Y te habló. Te dejó claro que nunca te iba a dejar de lado. Ninguno de ellos lo iban a hacer. Porque era uno del grupo, y la amistad estaba ante cualquier otra cosa. No supiste si acusarlo de falso o agradecer sus intenciones de animarte. Cualquiera de las dos opciones removían sentimientos en ti

Te sentaste mejor, para poder asentir y que él sonriese, bonachón y te pegase en el hombro amistosamente. Y os quedasteis en silencio. Tú no te atrevías a mirarlo y él te observaba detenidamente. Eras capaz de percibir el ritmo de su respiración. Creías morir por ello. Cuando posó su mano sobre la tuya, dejaste que la lucidez desapareciese

Era solo su mano, acariciando la tuya. Eran solamente dos manos. Y nada más. Una caricia de complicidad. Un algo que te hacía sentirte bien. Sirius decía que eso era lo que importaba. Que te sintieses bien. Y asentías cuando te lo decía. Cuando deslizaba coquetamente sus dedos por tu mano. Por el dorso de esta, tanteando si seguir por el brazo o quedarse allí

Te hubiese gustado gritar que prosiguiese. Que no te dejase con el corazón en un instante. Pero la cordura enseguida nos acompaña, y te sobresaltas. Decidiste alejarte, apartando tu mano de la suya con sutileza, levantándote de la cama y diciéndole que era hora de buscar a sus amigos. Él asintió, ausente. Y tú tuviste miedo. Miedo de lo que acababa de alumbrar tu mente

Volviste a tener miedo a los quince años. Después del accidente con Snape, te sentiste decepcionado de Sirius. Era de tus mejores amigos, y te había utilizado. Puede que no con malas intenciones, pero ahora tú te sentías culpable de todo lo sucedido. Cierras los ojos, sentado en la fina yerba verde alrededor de la escuela

Escuchaste unos pasos cerca de ti. Y suspiraste. Sabías quien era. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para saberlo. Se sentó a tu lado con un poco de temor. Era la primera vez que le veías así. Con ese sentimiento. Y te parecía humano. Y eso te desconcertaba, porque Sirius nunca era así. Para nada. Era un chaval valiente, al contrario que tú

"Lo siento" Le escuchaste murmurar mientras deslizaba su dedo por el suelo, creando unas palabras imaginarias en el césped. "Siento haberte defraudado"

Asentiste por un segundo para acabar preguntándote la razón

"¿Por qué?" El moreno levantó la mirada, sorprendido, como si no se esperase eso. "¿Por qué lo hiciste? Podías haberle hecho cualquier otro tipo de broma. Escogiste esa. ¿Por qué?"

"No…No lo sé" Exclamó con cierto titubeo mientras tú apartabas la mirada. "Solamente sé que no pretendía exponerte, Remus. Tienes que creerme"

Y le creías. Lo creíste en ese mismo instante. Y tuviste de nuevo miedo. Miedo porque Sirius Black era capaz de dejarte inerme. De que no fueses capaz de pensar. De dejarte en un segundo sin palabras. Ese era tu amigo. Ese era tu compañero, ese era tu… ¿Qué?

"Te creo, Sirius" Pronunciaste finalmente, asintiendo

Os quedasteis mirándoos mutuamente, analizándoos con necesidad, pidiendo que aquello no fuesen palabras sin significado. Y no lo eran. Sirius posó su mano sobre tu hombro, quizás con el fin de sellar esas palabras con un apretón amistoso. Con un algo que necesitabas. Pero había algo distinto

Siempre te preguntaste como sabrían sus labios. Ese mismo día, sin tan siquiera pretenderlo, lo descubriste.

Tuviste miedo cuando, a los diecisiete años, sabías que sería vuestro último año en la escuela. Algo te hacía pensar que no le volverías a ver, y aunque en el fondo fingieses, le querías. Lo descubriste con ese primer y único beso. No era como esos amores cursis de película. No eran como esos amores apasionados que te hacían morir de dulzura y de intensidad. Que te hacían llorar. No

Le querías. Sin más. No era nada diferente ni especial. Era amor. Eso lo sabías con seguridad, porque te dolía más que nada saber que no estabas con él. Que nunca sería tuyo. Que era lo correcto y mejor para todos.

Un día te fue a buscar al cuarto. Estaba abandonado y solo estabais vosotros y algún alumno más en la escuela. Sirius llevaba una mala racha por las discusiones con su familia y su hermano menor, Regulus. Y siempre que eso le sucedía, no hablaba con James, sino contigo.

Y no era porque James no le fuese a comprender. Era porque le gustaba hablar contigo. Ser el Sirius de verdad, y no aquel que se mostraba por las situaciones de su familia. Y a ti también te gustaba hablar con él. Habías aprendido a convivir con tus sentimientos. Solamente sonreías, le abrazabas y le acariciabas

Era tu mejor manera de poder sobrellevar ese amor que le profesabas. Que él besase a alguna chica hermosa y tú quisieses romper algo. Porque no te gustaba que él se pudiese enamorar de alguien que no fueses tú, y a la vez, lo deseabas. Con todas tus fuerzas. Querías que él fuese feliz

Y te besó de nuevo. Pero no te apartaste al percibir esa sensación de vacío que se apoderaba de ti cuando eso sucedía. Pero no era de ese vacío desagradable. No. Era de ese que te hacía sentir una especie de mareo. De vértigo ante lo desconocido

Sus manos recorren todo tu cuerpo con desesperación, y tú te dejas llevar porque no puedes evitarlo. Desearías poder echarle de allí, pero tu mente no funciona, y solo te dejas llevar por aquello que tanto ansiabas desde siempre. Sus labios apoderándose de los tuyos. Sus manos tirando de tu camisa blanca. Sus ojos comiéndote entero. Y la lengua dejando un poco de saliva sobre ti, como marcando territorio

Sabes que por una parte quieres más, y cuando percibes su mano sobre tu miembro, oculto tras la prenda del pantalón, sueltas un gemido. Y vuelves a tener miedo. Miedo por no poder controlarte. Por saborear lo exquisito que era la pasión. El fuego de un algo que no consideras adecuado. Y su mano se introduce por dentro de la puerta. Una sonrisa juguetona aparece en su rostro mientras que la otra se desliza por tu pecho semidesnudo

Y tú te quedas casi sin palabras por ello. Quieres saborear sus labios con necesidad. Pero no te ves capaz. Dejas escapar un suspiro cuando te atrapa en una caricia que no se rompería en ese mismo instante. Quieres seguir, pero no te ves capaz. Tus labios se entornan en una especie de sonrisa antes de dejarte llevar de nuevo. Una noche. Eso es lo que disfrutaste. Una noche donde todo dejó de existir. Solamente vosotros dos

Sentiste miedo cuando le condenaron por la muerte de vuestros mejores amigos. Te sientes desolado, cayendo sobre la cama mientras los recuerdas. Los gritos de él pidiéndote a ti solamente que no creas lo que ellos dicen. Solo a ti, como si los demás no le importasen. Y lloras de nuevo, como otras veces. Como cuando saliste corriendo cuando os besasteis por primera vez. Como cuando te hizo el amor y negaste lo evidente

Y te sumergiste en una especie de ensoñación de la que saliste cuando comprendiste que Sirius no había sido. Y lo creíste. De verdad que sí. Durante muchos años confiando en que eso era verdad hasta el punto de que fue así, y no sabías si era por Sirius o porque habías deseado con todas tus fuerzas que eso fuese así

Y ahora estás ahí, sentado junto al hijo de tu mejor amigo, James. Y sabes que es igual que su padre, con los ojos de su madre, de Lily. Nymphadora está a tu lado mirándote con intensidad. La quieres. Sabes que es así. La quieres de algún modo u otro. Te gusta hablar con ella y sentir sus labios sobre los tuyos. Te gusta acariciar su cabello con cariño. Te gusta que te abrace. Y quieres protegerla. No es mentira

Sin embargo, cuando le miras a él, tu verdad se muestra clara y concisa. La quieres. Claro que sí. Pero hacia él es una cosa distinta. Y cuando miras a esos ojos que te observaron cuando te hicieron suyo, cuando te hicieron para siempre de su propiedad, tiemblas

Y tienes miedo. Miedo porque sabes que si tú quisieras, él estaría contigo. Que si él quisiera, lo dejarías todo por él. Tienes miedo porque sabes que eres tuyo, y aunque no te reclama, le perteneces. Tienes miedo de darte cuenta de que con un solo instante, todo podía cambiar.

Tienes miedo de darte cuenta de que no solo le querías. De que le deseabas. De que te morías por volver a sentirle. Pero lo que más miedo te daba era que él, Sirius, estaba dispuesto a ello. Simplemente, tenías miedo. Miedo a aquello denominado "amor".

**Bueno, mi primer Sirius-Remus. Un poco serio, pero...Creo que no ha quedado mal. ¿Vosotros qué opináis? Ah, por cierto, como veo que te gusta, todo para ti Kristy SR, porque te gusta el Remus-Sirus, tanto como a mí, o eso espero *.***


End file.
